


With One Look

by Mellowyellowdiamonds



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Happy Valentine's Day!, feel good fic, much much fluff, pure fluff, valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellowyellowdiamonds/pseuds/Mellowyellowdiamonds
Summary: Oliver's Valentine's Day takes an interesting turn when he has a run in with an eccentric hippy in QC's lobby.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Halloo!!!!
> 
> I love Valentine's Day and just wanted to write this very fluffy fic for anyone who loves Olicity but especially for all the lovely people who read and comment on my other fics every update! You know who you are and I want to express how much I appreciate your support! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!!!!!

The report was never ending. It was comprised of pages and pages of words and descriptions that just went on and on and on. Oliver fought valiantly to stay awake but as soon as he made it through one page, his eyes would glaze over by the time he had flicked to the next page. He was sure that he had fallen asleep at some point, as he couldn’t recall anything he had read and he was sure that there were snippets of time that had been completely unaccounted for. Still he tried his best to plod along. 

This was the environmental report on the new factory site Queens Consolidated was constructing in the Glades, a factory that would result in hundreds of much needed jobs in the area. He had been sorely tempted to dump the report on one of the enthusiastic bright-eyed interns however guilt and decency prevented him from doing so. If anything was missed their submission to the Environmental Awareness Agency, it would no doubt be denied and the future of the Glades depended on this. Besides it’s not like he had anywhere to be tonight, despite it being February 14th, Valentine’s Day. He and Laurel had both finally been brave enough to call it quits once and for all a few months ago.

Oliver took his eyes off the report briefly to muse about his failed relationship with Laurel. He wasn’t sad. No for once in their lives they were both mature enough to realize that they were like oil and water despite being the picture perfect couple on paper. Laurel was smart, beautiful and a successful Lawyer. He was a reformed former bad boy, now Vice President of Queens Consolidated. Together they would have been the ultimate power couple in Star City. Yet there was one thing they consistently managed to fail at together. They just couldn’t be happy. In fact they were chronically unhappy with each other. Their relationship was a never-ending web of disappointment. 

It was a good thing he was single this year Oliver mused. More time to cozy up with this damn report. He walked over to refill his water glass, taking a long drink before heading back to try his luck with the report again when his door burst open and a frantic Gerry sprinted in looking a little worse for wear. Oliver eyed him with intrigue. Gerry was normally dignified beyond words and exceedingly calm and collected. His immaculately dressed assistant was currently sporting a rip on one sleeve of his business shirt and it appeared that the cuffs of his pants had been shredded. Oliver could not even begin to imagine what the explanation for this was.

“Mr. Queen, I’m so sorry for bursting in like this but we have a situation in the lobby right now. Mr Diggle is currently trying to deal with it but he asked for me to send you down as soon as possible so you can take care of it yourself. She…she’s insane! We can’t get rid of her and she’s making the biggest scene.”

“Gerry, take a deep breath and start from the beginning,” Oliver commanded firmly. “Is anyone hurt? Who is this she you keep referring to?”

“No one is hurt yet but who knows when she’s going to lose the plot and sic him on us. I need to lie down,” Gerry declared. “No! I need to go get a shot for rabies! That thing definitely has rabies!”

“Why don’t you take a few minutes to calm down and then go home for the day Gerry. You’ve obviously had a trying day.” Sensing that he was not going to get any sensible response from his assistant for the rest of the day Oliver decided it was high time Gerry went home. Gerry normally had an excellent work ethic and was extremely professional. Whatever happened must have shaken him to the core. 

“Can’t go home Mr Queen,” Gerry’s voice rose, coming out almost like a high-pitched squawk. “She’s barricaded the doors!”

“Stay here and calm down,” Oliver ordered. “I’m going to ask John to handle this.”

As if on cue his trusty loyal bodyguard and best friend appeared. 

“John what is this nonsense about some woman blocking off the lobby and causing a scene? Surely you and the security guys can remove one trouble maker or get the police to haul her away?”

“Oh we can remove her alright if push comes to shove. But you might want to come down and talk to her yourself. I think it would be better if she just left on her own accord. It’s a rather unique set of events unfolding downstairs.” 

Seeing the incredulous look on his face, John added, “She’s just a young passionate kid, only a few years older than Thea. I don’t want to get the police involved if we can convince her to leave. I don’t think she’s a bad kid. I’d hate to see her get a record.”

John Diggle did not suffer fools gladly so seeing him being unexpectedly tender about some crazy troublemaker threw Oliver for a loop. Without another word he marched to the lifts, determined to see what the hell was going on in his company, feeling slightly thankful that his parents were still on their month long cruise. To rekindle romance and celebrate Valentine’s Day they had told him.

***

Oliver stormed out of the lifts, determined to issue any number of threats to get rid of the unwelcome interloper from his company at once. He was certainly not prepared for the sight that greeted him. His heart started thundering wildly in his chest and blood rushed to his face. His jaw dropped at the view before him. Chained to the revolving doors of QC lobby was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. 

She was blonde, with hair like spun gold. Said golden hair was pulled up in a messy bun on top of her head. She was pint sized but all legs somehow. Legs that were lusciously toned and sprawled along the marbled floors of the Queens Consolidated lobby. Legs that were silky smooth and not concealed by the tiny sundress she was wearing. He suddenly felt his fingers itching to reach out and touch the silky soft skin on those legs to see if they were as soft as they looked. He blinked rapidly and snapped himself out of it. What the hell was wrong with him? Of all the things to enter his mind, he was thinking of illicitly groping some crazy hippy. The last thing he wanted was for the press to get wind of this. There were already rumblings of dissatisfaction about QC’s acquisition of the factory site in the Glades and the press being the vultures that they are, were itching for any excuse to have a go at his family. He needed to get rid of this girl quickly and quietly.

“Miss, Err Miss you remove yourself from the premises or else I’m afraid I’m going to have to call the police. Now I really don’t want to do that since I believe you think you’re protesting for perfectly valid reasons but I’m afraid I have no choice but to remove you if you don’t leave after I ask you nicely.”

She looked up at him and smiled a small impish smile, causing him to stumble backward, crashing into John. She was beautiful. She had a little pixie face with delicate smooth pale skin, with just a hint of rose on her cheeks giving her enough colour to set off her beautiful baby blue eyes. He could feel his mouth going dry and panic starting to set in. He couldn’t handle this girl. There was something about her that was throwing him off. He really needed to get a grip.

“No can do Sir! Not until you let me speak to Oliver Queen about the new factory site that he’s proposing to build in the Glades. Until he agrees to see me, Frederick and I are staying put here!” Her perfectly pink lips pouted as she ended her sentence and Oliver felt like he was on the verge of some sort of personal crisis. He had no idea what was wrong with him but now he wanted to kiss this woman. He was so going to end up on TMZ if he didn’t pull himself together soon.

“I am Oliver Queen Miss err?”

“Smoak,” she smiled at him offering her uncuffed hand, “Felicity Smoak!”

Against his better judgment he took her hand and shook it. The affect grew worse. Her tiny little hand was so small and warm against his. He didn’t want to let it go. His fingers lingered on her hand but she appeared to take no notice.

“I’m sorry I haven’t got my glasses on. I was expecting a tussle you see and I didn’t want to break my new glasses. They are my new pink-framed ones; they cost me a small fortune. Unfortunately I was so worked up about you building your factory in the Glades I also forgot to put my contacts on and now I’m as blind as a bat. You look like a big giant tall blur to me! If someone had told me earlier that you’d agree to meet me there would have been no need for Frederick to cause so much angst. Hold on will you, I’ll just grab my glasses. From the pictures of you that I’ve seen you are pretty easy on the eyes so I wouldn’t want to miss that,” she rambled happily before suddenly stopping and flinching at her last sentence.

“Sorry about that! I am not in the habit of perving on good-looking men whose companies I am protesting against but it’s just that if this is the only time I get to make my case to you about how damaging your plans are to my friends in the Glades I might as well enjoy the view before you eventually haul me off to lock up for causing a huge disruption in your place of business.”

Oliver could feel himself beaming like an idiot at her. Felicity Smoak was sunshine personified. Chained to the lobby door she was gorgeous to look at but now she had started talking she was utterly charming. He was in so much trouble. He glanced over at John who was raising an amused eyebrow at him. 

“Can you be a sweetheart and hold onto this leash for me. Hold on and don’t let go. Frederick carries on a bit but he’s very harmless I promise. He also doesn’t have rabies, contrary to what anyone says. I had him tested myself.”

Before he could clarify or ask who Frederick was, a leash was thrust into his hands and he found himself staring down at the face of what he believed was a very hostile looking ferret. The creature let out a hiss and Oliver backed away despite valiantly still holding onto the leash. WHAT THE F! This girl might be alluring beyond belief but she was also insane! Why he was attracted to her he could not work out. Well besides the amazing looks. She was ffing crazy! 

“Freddy! Naughty, naughty Freddy scaring the nice man. Settle down now there’s a good boy,” she cooed gently, picking up the vicious looking rodent and placing him on her shoulder. The snarling creature surprisingly stopped hissing and settled down, much to Oliver’s relief. He supposed no one would complain too much if they got a chance to sit on Felicity’s shoulder and smell her scent. He shot the ferret a dirty look as it nuzzled into Felicity’s hair. He really was losing the plot. He was possibly jealous of a ferret.

“Sorry about that,” she smiled. She had managed to find her glasses and her blue eyes were now dancing at him from behind the cheerful baby pink frames. If anything she looked even more impossibly cute. 

“We found him abandoned in Starling Central park, injured and scared to death. He’s got severe trust issues. Now that I can see you properly lets start again. Felicity Smoak.” 

“Hi, I’m Oliver Queen,” he responded breaking out again in what he knew was a big goofy smile. Beside him he could feel the sniggering and amusement practically radiate from John Diggle but he did not let that deter him. “Why don’t you uncuff yourself and we’ll have a chat in my office.” These were the words that he never thought he would say to a woman. Any woman. But it was clear that Felicity Smoak was not just any woman.

“Oh yes, that would be a good, no a great idea! Hold on let me find the key! I must have it around here somewhere. I made sure I had it before I put the cuffs on.” 

She stood up and the proceeded to absentmindedly bend down to rummage around her giant handbag, giving him a first class view of her deliciously pert and round bottom that was encased in a pair of pink panties with printed pictures of grey elephants. Oliver gulped and took a few deep breaths. He was going to be okay. He really was. He just wasn’t used to someone like her that’s all. One conversation and he was going to calm down.

Somewhere between him staring at her ass and willing himself to stop staring at her ass, she managed to find the keys to uncuff herself.

“Shall we?” she smiled at him brightly; the beady eyed ferret still perched on her shoulder looking at him with complete distrust. 

“This way Felicity,” he smiled at her, stepping to her other side to avoid the ferret. Boldly he placed a hand on the small of her back and led her to the elevators.

***

“So you see, we’re just a tiny animal rescue. All of us have other proper jobs but we all work very hard to coordinate and work together to make sure every animal that comes in is given the best possible chance of survival. We were completely dependent on Star City Council renting us that little building on Knox Street for a subsidized amount and now that you’ve bought up that property from Council we have nowhere to go. Look the set up is not fancy and we could easily move but we rely on donations and we just can’t afford market rents from private landlords. We’ve tried to look at the cheapest parts of the Glades but as we’re a non profit organization we simply cannot afford market rent.” 

She spoke earnestly, her eyes lighting up when she showed him the pictures of all the animals she had saved, the scars she had received for her good deeds (Felicity had once saved a crab who lost a leg that she named Crabby Abby. Crabby Abby true to his/her name had given her a nasty scar on her left index finger). He found himself enthralled. Not only was Felicity beautiful she was good. There was no other way to describe it. She had this light inside her that shone as she spoke and you could feel the love and passion that she had for all creatures great and small.

Oliver racked his brains. There was nothing he could do about the factory site. They needed the land and the property in Knox Street was right in the middle of their building space. However he personally owned several properties as part of his trust fund. Some he paid staff to maintain yearly but were never used. Surely one of these many properties could serve as a home for Felicity’s little friends.

“Felicity, I’m afraid my hands are tied in regards to the Knox Street site.” At once her face fell and her eyes began to glisten. Instinctively Oliver reached over and touched her face, forgetting that they had only met a few hours ago and under rather extraordinary circumstances at that. Her cheeks were as velvety smooth as he imagined them to be. 

“Hey, hey don’t cry. I was just going to tell you I personally own quite a few properties around Starling, some of them are commercial properties. If you like, maybe we can go check out the sites this week and you can see whether any of the sites are suitable for your little friends.”

She blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall and smiled a most beautiful smile at him. “Oh thank you so much. You’re…you’re so nice! I don’t know why but I didn’t think you’d be so nice! You look all growly and serious in those pictures you took for Esquire Magazine. I thought you were going to have me arrested and thrown out.” 

She paused and peered at him adorably as if she were going to share some big secret. “You know I was very afraid to chain myself to the lobby because you and Mr. Diggle looked quite scary but I did it anyway for all the animals! And then it was such a stroke of luck I forgot to put on my contacts after I removed my glasses because I couldn’t tell who was who and then I wasn’t scared at all.” She smiled at him so cheerfully and earnestly, making him even more smitten than he already was.

“Life has a funny way of working out Felicity. By the way have you eaten? We’ve been talking for hours it’s almost dinnertime. Would you let me take you to dinner Felicity?”

“Ohh,” her eyes widened. “Are you sure about that? Today is Valentine’s Day. People might get the wrong idea if we have dinner together tonight. I’m normally very open to dinner. I love eating! Is it bad to love eating and eat meat if you love animals? I’ve never fully reconciled with that part of myself. But anyway I’m veering off track again. I tend to do that a lot. Especially when I’m nervous. You make me kind of nervous Oliver. Not that I think you’re a bad person at all. No, you’re very kind. It’s a good kind of nervous.” 

She closed her eyes and counted backwards. “Three, two, one. The point I’m making is you probably don’t want to people to think we’re on a date.”

“That’s exactly what I want people to think because I am asking you on a date. Felicity will you go out on a date with me tonight on Valentine’s Day?” he smiled at her adoringly.

Felicity’s face turned a delightful shade of pink as she looked at him shyly from under her lashes, causing his heart rate to ramp up again. 

“I’d like that,” she smiled shyly, still blushing. “But whatever will we do with Frederick? I’ve got his crate but I don’t think they’d let him in a restaurant. He’s very calm and well behaved in his crate. He’s been crate trained and it’s his safe space. Maybe we could drop him off at my house first?”

“Oh don’t you worry about Frederick,” Oliver smiled mischievously. “Mr. Diggle my body guard will watch him for you for a few hours. John loves animals.” He gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze (the one sans ferret) before boldly encasing her soft small hand in his as they walked out of his office together.


End file.
